


В начале были они

by Omletto



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Free!-заплыв на дайри<br/>Бета - Изуэль <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	В начале были они

**Author's Note:**

> Free!-заплыв на дайри  
> Бета - Изуэль <3

Соске качнулся на стуле. Ещё раз. И ещё. Вперёд-назад, не отрывая носков от пола. 

Макото едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза — Соске видел боковым зрением, — и с молчаливым упрёком потянул его за рукав пиджака. Соске поморщился, ослабил узел галстука, но всё же остановился. 

Приветственная церемония в этом году была скучна как никогда.

Соске начал зевать через пять минут после начала. Через пятнадцать — задремал. И, казалось, только прикрыл глаза, как его резкой дрожью вырвало из сна — Харука недовольно прицокнул в самое ухо. 

Через полчаса у Соске закончились развлечения. Нагиса, сидевший вместе с Реем на ряд впереди, смеялся почти в голос: кто-то из одноклассников показывал ему на телефоне видео с котиками. Рей то и дело неодобрительно шипел, но когда два пушистых комочка размером с ладонь сцепились в большой клубок ставшей дыбом шерсти, даже он не смог сдержать улыбки. Когда в ход пошли когти и клыки, Рей прижался ближе к Нагисе. Маленькие неуёмные гремлины спасли Соске ещё на пару минут.

После, от нечего делать, Соске внимательно выслушал завуча с его сухими, по-армейски чёткими планами на будущий год. Следом речь взяла Амаката-сенсей. Она пустилась в долгий монолог о благословенной и счастливой школьной поре, щедро приправляя собственные мысли любимыми цитатами известных и не очень людей. Под конец она даже попыталась прочесть пару стихов, и тогда Соске в полной мере познал, насколько он устал за это долгое утро. 

Пытка сменилась выступлением представителя выпускных классов. Он много говорил о чести, достоинстве и пользе. И под эту мантру всё остальное происходящее на сцене смылось для Соске в одну неясную мешанину цветов. Глаза снова закрывались сами собой.

Их отпустили через полтора часа, когда Соске уже натёр глаза до красноты и был готов кричать от злости. Макото потрепал его по плечу, проходя мимо, и внутри всё немного утихло. А может, развеялось свежим весенним ветром. 

Закончилась церемония очередной высокопарщиной:

— Мы желаем, чтобы для всех выпускников этот год стал особенным. Не концом, но началом нового долгого пути.

Будто бы одни эти слова могли что-то изменить. Соске раз за разом прокручивал их в голове по дороге в класс — неосознанно, как приевшуюся песню из рекламы, — но так и не смог понять смысла этого пожелания. Последний год не может стать особенным просто потому, что он последний. И как сделать особенным целый год, когда не знаешь, чем занять хотя бы один день. За семнадцать лет Соске этому так и не научился.

С Макото и Харукой он расстался на перекрёстке. Они так и остались втроём в одном классе — три года вместе, что на уроках, что после: в клубе. Казалось, они пережили вместе так много и впереди для них припасена ещё уйма времени, а сегодня им всё утро твердили о том, что пора прощаться. Сегодня Соске почти возненавидел эту школу. Харука тоже бормотал что-то недовольное, и они с Макото посмеивались над ним, пиная перед собой камешки носками кроссовок. 

Дома было ни души — наверное, мать отправилась за продуктами, — Соске подёргал несколько раз дверь для верности и полез в сумку за ключами. Из-за поворота раздался громкий напевный свист, и через секунду на улицу завернул Рин. Он выглядел отвратительно бодрым, а когда увидел Соске и вовсе улыбнулся от уха до уха. Соске нестерпимо захотелось врезать по чересчур довольному лицу.

— Привет! — бросил Рин, подходя ближе. — Как первый день? — спросил он, поигрывая бровями. 

Соске едва не ругнулся в голос, но вовремя взял себя в руки. У Рина с детства проскакивала эта дурацкая способность бить словами по самому больному.   
— Неплохо, — и скривил губы в ухмылке. 

— А у меня — отлично! — сказал Рин, гордо выпрямив спину, будто бы Соске у него спрашивал. — Представляешь, мне сказали, что я стал выше за каникулы. А одна одноклассница и вовсе призналась. В первый же день!

— Пф, — прыснул Соске. Рин, переполненный своей похвальбой и гордостью, всегда был смешным. Смешным, но настоящим. Этот дурачок действительно верил в собственную непобедимость, чего бы это не касалось. — Будто у тебя будет время на девчонок, — подначил Соске. — У тебя же есть плавание. Оно тебе и девчонок заменять должно.

Рин обиженно свёл брови вместе. 

— На твою постную мину и вовсе никто не клюнет, — и тут же вернулся к привычному себе, назойливому и раздражающему. — Между прочим, у нас уже готов план тренировок до ближайших соревнований. Приступаем с завтрашнего дня. А ваша команда как, жива вообще?

Последнее прозвучало издевательски елейно. Рин ухмылялся одним уголком губ и смотрел презрительно, вызывающе, будто сверху вниз — несмотря на то, что Соске уже перерос его на полголовы. У Соске привычно зачесались кулаки. 

— Узнаешь, когда я надеру тебе задницу, — сказал он, возвращая ухмылку. — Академия будет тобой гордиться.

Ему даже не нужна была команда, чтобы показать Рину, кто на самом деле сильнее.

— Если у тебя, — Рин выделил последнее слово, — получится пройти отборочные, — он оскалился, засовывая руки в карманы форменных брюк, и первым нырнул к себе во двор. 

Иногда Соске действительно жалел, что они выросли, и Рин перестал плакать, как девчонка.

 

Погода в этом году не радовала, и чем сильнее по побережью гулял влажный холодный ветер, тем дольше приходилось ждать открытия бассейна. Соске умел ждать, но не любил. Ожидание раздражало своей неопределённостью, а Соске привык сам выбирать: действовать ему или пустить всё на самотёк.   
Соске злился и страшно завидовал Рину: огромный крытый бассейн Самезуки был мечтой любого пловца. Дело было даже не в страстной приверженности к спорту — Соске себя фанатиком никогда не считал, — до обидного стыдно было признавать, что совсем рядом, в нескольких остановках езды, с каждым днём Рин становился лучше него. Сильнее, выносливее, техничнее. 

Это был их последний год, Соске помнил. Он должен был стать лучшим в его жизни, так обещали. Но ничего не менялось, жизнь снова оставляла его за бортом, отбрасывала на пару шагов назад, и рядом не было никого, кто мог подсказать, как сделать всё правильно. 

— Мы обязательно станем лучшими в этом году! — Макото подошёл бесшумно, присел рядом на траву, вытягивая ноги. 

Соске недоверчиво повернулся к нему всем телом, рассматривая улыбающееся мечтательное лицо. Голос Макото звучал непривычно уверенно. Сам он выглядел безмятежным, словно решил для себя что-то важное, знал, куда двигаться дальше.

— С чего ты взял? — недоумённо спросил Соске.

Макото мягко рассмеялся, неловко почёсывая пальцем кончик носа. 

— Харука так сказал.

— О. — Только и смог ответить Соске.

Макото шутливо толкнул его плечом в плечо.

— С ним иногда бывает, знаешь, — притворно возмутился он и, немного помолчав, добавил: — Он никогда не врёт.

Они проводили закат в тишине. Спустились с холма, когда море поглотило последние лучи солнца и побрели домой вдоль набережной. 

— Теперь тебе придётся придумать нам адские тренировки, капитан, — пошутил Соске, выныривая из потока одинаковых, путаных мыслей.

— Я оставлю это на откуп Го, — отмахнулся Макото, смешно изображая испуг.

Соске вдруг страшно захотелось поверить, что они, правда, выложатся на полную. Все вместе и каждый по отдельности. И возможно тогда, что-то по-настоящему изменится. 

— В любом случае, ты обещал, — напомнил Соске.

— Конечно, — кивнул Макото, потрепав его по плечу.

 

Словно вняв мольбам страждущих, уже через неделю весна вступила в свои права. Они бежали в бассейн, стоило только прозвенеть звонку с уроков. Харука пару раз даже порывался прогулять. Было весело и немного — в самой глубине души — волнительно. Соске переполняло предвкушение, и думать о неприятном не получалось само собой. 

— Я подал заявку на одиночный заплыв, — сказал он вместо приветствия, когда встретил Рина на станции. 

Он наконец выбрался в торговый центр за новыми плавками, а какие дела были у Рина в выходной его не особо интересовало. 

— Баттерфляй? — деловито спросил Рин и кивнул своим мыслям, будто ответил сам себе.

Соске промолчал — отвлёкся на подъезжающий поезд, — а потом момент для остроумного ответа был упущен. Они стали у противоположных дверей: Соске откинулся спиной на створки, засовывая руки в карманы. Рин повис на поручне. 

— Я поплыву вольным, — бросил Рин, листая страницы в телефоне. — А теперь ещё и баттерфляем. — И поднял на Соске пытливый взгляд.

— На этот раз я не оставлю тебе и шанса, — пообещал Соске, глядя на него сверху вниз.

— Ты говоришь так уже который год, — Рин улыбнулся снисходительно и посмотрел в окно. — Моя остановка. — Он поднял сжатый кулак — старый забытый дружеский жест, — и Соске против воли сжал свой. Стук костяшек вышел звонким, слишком радостным.

Рин обернулся, выходя — губы дёрнулись в победной ухмылке, — и подмигнул. Соске напрягся всем телом, чуть ли не дёрнулся навстречу, но двери уже закрылись, и Рин остался на платформе, провожая поезд взглядом. 

Соске мог бы сказать, что встречи с Рином портили ему настроение на весь день, но это была бы неправда. Рин врывался в его скучный тихий мирок, и Соске хотелось крушить. Драться до крови, плавать наперегонки, пока не сведёт мышцы, кричать во всё горло и снова драться, двигаться. Потому что кому-то же нужно было выбить всю дурь из Рина. А потом всё начиналось по новой. 

Каждый день с Рином отпечатывался в памяти намертво.

 

В день отборочных Соске чувствовал себя разбитым. Ныло всё тело целиком, голова тяжелела после бессонной ночи. Нет, он не волновался, просто все ощущения стали внезапно другими, новыми, будто что-то важное должно было случиться.

И оно случилось.

Участники соревнований толпились у кромки бассейна группками. Соске наблюдал за ними, разминаясь, выискивая единственного своего соперника.   
Рин появился одним из самых последних. Он выглядел собранным и серьёзным. Только видя его таким, Соске позволял себе вспоминать, как он на самом деле ценил их с Рином дружбу, как он скучал по нему. 

Им достались соседние дорожки — случайность, конечно, но Соске чувствовал одновременно и облегчение, и кураж. Соске видел Рина боковым зрением, а тот видел его. Это была гонка на двоих.

Соске проследил, как Рин привычным движением прищёлкнул резинкой, улыбнулся тому, что некоторые вещи никогда не менялись. И сам приготовился к старту.

Свисток пробежал дрожью по позвоночнику, Соске сорвался. Толчок вышел отличным, мощным, Соске легко вспорол водную гладь. Дальше было дело техники. Вынырнуть и проложить себе путь руками, подтолкнуть себя в пояснице, добавить скорости ногами. И снова по кругу, чувствуя напряжение в мышцах. Простые движения, заученные до автомата.

Плавать, казалось, так же естественно, как дышать.

Рин замешкался на повороте, и Соске воспользовался возможностью вырваться вперёд. Рин быстро опомнился, поравнялся с Соске, но выиграть ему тот не позволил. Они коснулись бортика одновременно. И оба прошли отбор. 

По-другому и быть не могло, но в груди томилось что-то невыраженное. Соске казалось, что он так и не смог показать себя. Ему была нужна настоящая победа.

Он вышел попить на заплыве Харуки. В его вольном никто не сомневался, а смотреть на их противостояние с Рином он не любил. Необъяснимо, но он бесился до алых пятен перед глазами, когда видел их вместе.

Он купил минералку в автомате, да так и остался стоять в коридоре и вертеть головой, рассматривая снующих мимо людей. Время растянулось сонным маревом, и опомнился Соске, только когда увидел Рина в толпе. Он двинулся ему навстречу, хотя понятия не имел, что собирается сказать.  
Рин увидел его, остановился, приглашающе привалился плечом к стене и сложил руки на груди. Соске замер в паре сантиметров от него, отзеркаливая позу. 

— А ты был неплох, — сказал Рин и облизал губы.

Со стороны они наверняка выглядели как обычные знакомые. Случайно встретились в коридоре, остановились поболтать. Странно было даже подумать о том, что они могут просто разговаривать друг с другом. Будто между ними прямо сейчас было что-то общее, будто им было не всё равно. 

У Соске никогда не было знакомых, которые заставляли бы его замирать одним своим появлением. Каменеть телом, Никого, кроме Рина. И сейчас Соске не мог отвести взгляда от его тонких, растянутых в широкой улыбке губ. Он стоял и пялился, и чувствовал горячее влажное дыхание Рина на собственной коже.  
Наверное, с ним — с ними обоими — было что-то не так.

— Ты улучшил своё время, — продолжил Рин. — Поздравляю.

У него капало с волос, на шее висело полотенце. Футболка липла к влажному телу, к коже на лице и руках прилила кровь, будто Рин долго тёр себя мочалкой в душе. Отчего-то он показался Соске завораживающим. Неважно было, что он говорил, неважно было, как он молчал.

— Мы ещё увидимся на региональных, — только и смог проговорить Соске. Чтобы показать, что он способен на большее. Чтобы Рин не забыл о нём через минуту после их разговора.

— Мы встречаемся с тобой минимум раз в неделю, Соске, — расхохотался Рин. — Мы же соседи, не забыл?

— Это другое, — мотнул головой Соске. 

— Ты хочешь показать мне что-то особенное? — Рин издевательски изогнул бровь.

— Да, — ответил Соске, наконец беря верх над своими непрошенными чувствами. — Как ты проигрываешь.

Взгляд Рина стал нечитаемым, он помолчал немного, а потом наклонился ближе и доверительно зашептал:

— Не хочу ждать так долго, — Соске невольно потянулся к нему в ответ. — Давай увидимся завтра. Приходи на закате на пляж.

Соске прищурился, ища подвоха, но Рин выглядел искренним, почти серьёзным — только взгляд его без остановки блуждал по лицу Соске, будто не знал за что, зацепиться.

— А в бассейне тебе уже тесно?

— А тебе разве не хочется свободы? — Рин прикрыл глаза, вздохнул полной грудью и отстранился. 

 

На следующий день погоду штормило. С утра разгулялся ветер, а стоило только воздуху прогреться, как небо закрыла пелена туч. Они так и висели до вечера, грозя пролиться в любой момент.

— Будет дождь, — задумчиво произнёс Соске, глядя на тяжёлое серое небо.

Он целый день старался ни о чём не думать. Ни о том, придёт ли Рин, ни о том, во что выльется их встреча. Они плавали вместе очень давно, ещё до того, как Рин сбежал от всех в Самезуку. А теперь он стоял рядом, загребая носками кед песок, будто они были закадычными друзьями. Глядя на него, Соске чувствовал себя потерянным, но ни на минуту не пожалел, что пришёл.

— Я знаю, — просто сказал Рин и, на ходу сбрасывая шорты и кеды, забежал в море по пояс. — Пойдём! — он зазывно махнул рукой. — Я покажу то, чего ты ещё никогда не видел.

Соске скривился, зябко переступая с ноги на ногу.

— Ты мне уже это обещал, — ветер поднялся, и пришлось кричать — хорошо, что на пляже в такую погоду не было ни души.

— Разве я тебя обманул? — отозвался Рин, улыбаясь.

И Соске не нашёлся, что ответить. Он медленно разулся, выбрался из футболки и, всё ещё раздумывая, подошёл к самой кромке волн. Пенясь, они жадно облизали его стопы прохладой. Глупо было соваться в море в такую погоду, но Соске сделал шаг вперёд. Следом ещё один, и ещё. Как будто они вместе делали что-то кроме глупостей. 

Конечно, однажды с ними случилось плавание. У сыновей рыбаков не было шансов избежать встречи с морем, и плавать они научились, наверное, раньше, чем ходить. Соске любил воду, любил чувствовать, как неохотно поддаётся она в ответ на сильные движения рук и ног, пока однажды к нему не подбежал запыхавшийся Рин и не выдал торопливо-зажёванное:

— Пойдём со мной! Я покажу тебе то, чего ты ещё никогда не видел!

Рин тогда пропал на пару дней — семейные дела, Соске почти не обиделся. А вернулся таким довольным, каким Соске и не видел его никогда. У него горели глаза и щёки, он забросил руку Соске на плечи и потащил за собой. В тот же день мать Рина отвезла их в бассейн. 

У Рина была тренировка. Он, красуясь, забрался на трамплин, поправил плавки и натянул на глаза очки — даже прищёлкнул резинкой для пущего эффекта. А по свистку — прыгнул, и Соске понял, что плавание было совсем о другом.

— Эй, чего застыл? — Рин потянулся к нему и замер, когда Соске поднял на него взгляд. Рука Рина так и осталась висеть в воздухе, будто он хотел коснуться Соске, но отчего-то остановился.

Соске только мотнул головой в ответ, забрёл глубже и, оттолкнувшись от мягкого вязкого песка, нырнул с головой. Тело пробрало судорогой. Соске всплыл на поверхность, хватая ртом воздух, огляделся в поисках Рина. Тот заплыл немного вперёд, над водой торчала только жгуче тёмная в сгустившихся сумерках макушка. Соске ринулся следом.

Они плескались, как дети, в первый раз познавшие глубину. Соске догнал Рина и навалился со спины, вминая в воду. Рин извернулся, и они закружились под водой, пока хватило дыхания. Рин щекотал Соске за пятки, и тот, слишком резко дёрнувшись, едва не разбил ему нос. Рин исходил от смеха на пузыри.   
Вынырнув, они устроили заплыв наперегонки. Соске немного поддался — вечер стал таким лёгким, почти ненастоящим, что уже неважно было, кто выиграет, а кто проиграет, — и Рин в отместку попытался пнуть его под зад. Нога скользнула по коже мимо, Соске инстинктивно схватил её рукой и рывком дёрнул Рина на себя. На мгновение они оказались слишком близко, прижались телами. В глазах Рина мелькнула паника, и Соске разжал ладонь, напоследок опрокидывая Рина на спину. 

— Если бы ты не ушёл тогда в Самезуку, сейчас всё было бы совсем по-другому, — тихо сказал Соске, глядя, как Рин отплёвывается и убирает налипшие волосы с лица. Почему-то казалось важным сказать это, пусть и было поздно, пусть Рин не поймёт. 

— Если бы я остался… — Рин запнулся, поджал губы и посмотрел серьёзно, с едва заметной грустью. — Всё стало бы намного хуже.

Он проплыл пару метров вперёд и Соске последовал за ним. Когда Рин обернулся, он снова улыбался, и ещё целую вечность они топили друг друга под набегающими волнами, а потом пошёл дождь. 

Рин смеялся, широко открыв рот, и плечи его дрожали. Соске сам не понял, как оказался рядом с ним, впился губами в солёные губы, обхватывая затылок двумя руками. Рин напрягся было и тут же отпустил себя, вцепился ногтями в загривок, заскользил ладонями по спине. Беспорядочно, беспомощно, будто тонул. 

Они оба тонули.

Соске оторвался всего на секунду, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и Рин слепо потянулся за ним, так и не открывая глаз. И они снова прижались ртами, Рин тронул язык Соске своим, скользнул глубже, резко, жадно, прихватывая губы зубами и снова облизывая языком. Соске крепко прижимал Рина к своей груди, и, казалось, их тела плавились, растворялись и сливались друг с другом. Не осталось ничего, кроме дыхания, частого и неглубокого, и лёгкого, как сама эйфория.

Обратно плыли спешно, уже не соревнуясь, лишь подгоняя друг друга взглядами, брошенными через плечо. Добравшись до берега, они повалились на мокрый песок и целовались до тех пор, пока не продрогли.

Подойдя к воротам своего дома, Рин замешкался, Соске по инерции сделал несколько шагов вперёд и остановился, обернувшись. Рин так усердно искал ключи в карманах шорт, что Соске стало смешно и непривычно тепло. 

Он снова приблизился, пару мгновений рассматривал понуро опущенную макушку и наклонившись коснулся губами щеки Рина, прихватил кожу на шее, легонько втягивая в рот. И отступил, выжидая.

— Я покажу тебе то, что ты никогда не забудешь! Обещаю! — Рин поднял на него глаза — взгляд блестящий, вызывающий, ладони сжаты в кулаки. 

— Договорились, — сказал Соске, и впервые за долгое время по-настоящему широко улыбнулся.


End file.
